1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electronic part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as small size electronic parts as delay lines and LC filters, it has been well-known to use the electronic parts that a plurality of drum cores having windings are fixed on a substrate by bonding upper and lower flanges of the drum cores with a binder or an adhesive tape or the drum cores are fitted into a groove on a substrate and the windings are connected in series, and each capacitor is connected to each contact of the windings.
In the conventional small size electronic parts such as the delay lines and the LC filters, the bonding of the drum cores and the wiring of the windings have been the time consuming operation. The processability of the assemble has been inferior and the coupling coefficients between the windings wound on the drum cores have not been uniform because of the variation of the condition of contacting the adjacent drum cores. It has been difficult to provide the uniform condition contacting the drum cores whereby the coupling coefficients between the windings have not been uniform disadvantageously.